Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the front structure of a saddle ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
One of noticeable portions of a saddle ride type vehicle is the front portion of the vehicle. In particular, the form of a lighting device such as a headlight is a factor to emphasize the individuality of a vehicle, and various forms have been proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-227102 (patent literature 1) discloses a structure that arranges position lamps on both sides of an air intake opening at the center.
As a method of emphasizing the form of the headlight and improving the outer appearance, the headlight is upsized. However, if the headlight is upsized, the projected area in a front view of the vehicle including a front cowl tends to be large, and the driving resistance tends to increase. Additionally, to take a light-shielding measure to prevent the light of the headlight from leaking toward the rider, the number of parts tends to increase.